“Workflow” herein shall refer to a repeatable sequence of actions enabled by an organization of computing resources into a process that transforms materials, provides services, and/or processes information. A workflow may gather information from various sources including end users and may benefit by utilizing an efficient mechanism to notify users of the need for additional information or to inform the users of updated or newly available information.